


Play a song for me

by eropaola



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eropaola/pseuds/eropaola
Summary: Tratto dal testo:"A volte sognava. Sognava la pelle diafana di Martino fondersi con la propria,la sua maglietta del pigiama azzurra in una delle prime notti in cui avevano dormito assiemeed una vaga malinconia gli attanagliava le viscere ed il petto più del solito."
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Mr. Brown

Niccolò suonava.  
Ed era solo, perso, in quel vorticoso amplesso tra sé e la propria musica, che riusciva a ritrovarsi. Una melodia che sapeva di luoghi remoti ormai appartenenti a camere dell'inconscio che ogni giorno finivano per aprirsi con veemenza per poi richiudersi neanche troppo facilmente.  
Suonava di amori lontani e di onde infrante lungo la riva, un po' come certe promesse, che finiscono per infrangersi neanche troppo lentamente, di riccioli rossi e lentiggini, volti sfocati nel chiarore dell'obiettivo.  
Suonava di Martino che non vedeva da sette mesi e del suo accento romano che innumerevoli volte gli aveva strappato un sorriso. Come avesse fatto a privarsene così in fretta restava tutt'ora un interrogativo.  
A volte sognava.  
Sognava la pelle diafana di Martino fondersi con la propria, la sua maglietta del pigiama azzurra in una delle prime notti in cui avevano dormito assieme ed una vaga malinconia gli attanagliava le viscere ed il petto più del solito.  
Altre volte urlava.  
Dinnanzi allo specchio, gli capitava di scorgere la sagoma di colui per cui ardeva d'amore sino all'osso e finiva per urlargli contro le liriche più crude, serrando i pugni e i denti mentre il resto del proprio corpo faceva i conti coi tremori e con l'ennesima terapia andata a male, l'ennesimo esperimento da parte dello strizzacervelli fallito miseramente.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di ostinarsi a cercare una valida terapia per la propria mente buia, avrebbe dovuto smettere di cercare un antidoto a tutto, incluso quello per il virus che li avrebbe resi gli ultimi due uomini sulla Terra. Perché da quel momento non aveva mai più guardato altri uomini all'infuori di lui, come retto da una sorta di comandamento d'amore.

\- Dovresti insegnare musica. Non hai idea di quanto tu sia bravo, qui al locale ti adorano tutti! -

La voce di Eva irrompe ad arrestare il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Per un attimo uno stralcio di sorriso appare sul proprio volto seguito poi dall'amara constatazione di dover riprendere gli studi. I libri parevano inghiottirlo ogni qualvolta tentasse di aprirli. Altre volte costituivano un porto sicuro per fuggire dalla realtà, da domande scomode alle quali mai si sarebbe sforzato di trovar risposta. Eppure non era bastato. Gli esami avevano finito per accumularsi sul proprio libretto e poi dinnanzi gli occhi, medie aritmetiche e numeri che si mescolavano pericolosamente. Così aveva interrotto gli studi, certo che il mondo avrebbe tirato dritto anche con un musicista in meno. Viveva di istinti e di istanti, istanti nei quali le dita fremevano lungo gli ottantotto tasti del piano del Mr. Brown in cui era finito a lavorare nei weekend assieme ad Eva e Giovanni, istanti in cui al termine di ogni esecuzione sperava di ritrovare tra gli applausi scroscianti le dita affusolate di Martino a fare il tifo per lui. "Ai clienti piace avere un sottofondo che accompagni il loro chiacchiericcio", gli aveva confessato Fortunato mentre attendeva firmasse il contratto. E per un attimo gli parve che il mondo, o meglio, il Mr. Brown, quasi quasi avesse bisogno di quel musicista in più. Spesso amava domandarsi cosa lo avesse spinto a scegliere quel determinato nome, magari anche Fortunato aveva avuto un Signor Brown nella sua vita che aveva sconvolto tutti i suoi piani e che aveva reso tutto cupo, di un marrone autunnale, quando era andato via. Si chiedeva se almeno loro si fossero mai riabbracciati, se Mr. Brown avesse mai varcato la porta del locale e tutto sarebbe stato meno marrone. Se Martino avesse mai varcato la soglia di quella porta come in una delle sue visioni oniriche e sarebbe divenuto lui il nuovo Mr. Brown, il suo. Ma non accadde.


	2. Pensiero stupendo

Martino sudava.  
Ed era solo, perso nella caligine infernale di fine Agosto, con le lenzuola poco sopra le caviglie, che riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto strana fosse divenuta la propria vita da quando si era trasferito a Milano per seguire il corso di Medicina. Non che fosse Milano, ad essere strana, o il corso di Medicina per il quale aveva studiato un intero semestre pur di guadagnarsi l'ammissione, semplicemente avvertiva che la sua intera esistenza volgeva in modo insolito, fatto di scadenze e date da rispettare rigorosamente, di attese incessanti e cuori pesanti. A volte credeva di essere posseduto da una sorta di verme solitario, uno di quei parassiti che anziché intaccare il proprio apparato gastroenterico aveva scelto piuttosto di vivere a spese del proprio cuore, rendendolo inspiegabilmente affaticato. Aveva persino provato a dargli un nome, ma nell'istante in cui aveva osato farlo questi gli si era materializzato dinnanzi gli occhi con due iridi verdeggianti, il volto ossuto ma dalla mascella ben scolpita, i capelli corvini. Si erano conosciuti sotto il cielo settembrino, un cielo che nonostante il colorito azzurro sgargiante preannuncia l'arrivo imminente dell'autunno. Avevano guardato quel cielo dal tetto del liceo Kennedy, lo avevano guardato un po' come il mare sul finire dell'estate, un po' come tutte le cose belle destinate ad avere una fine. Un po' come loro due, ma allora ancora non ne avevano idea. Non che i loro cinque mesi di relazione fossero stati perennemente rosei. Eppure c'è una magia che risiede negli amori appena sbocciati, forse la speranza di volerli preservare il più a lungo possibile, l'illusione che non siano destinati a seccare con l'arrivo del gelo invernale. Invece era accaduto. In un'inerte sera di Gennaio. Da allora aveva quanto meno cercato di annullare la sua esistenza tra le pareti della propria mente, di non reperire più notizie a riguardo, neanche dai suoi amici più cari. Aveva terminato il proprio anno scolastico con un discreto esame di stato e si era allontanato da Roma scattante.  
Altre volte smetteva di respirare. Apnea.  
Sperava che in questo modo potesse momentaneamente staccare la spina tra sé e la propria condizione di essere vivente, che nessuna sofferenza potesse ricordargli di essere vivo, che nessun ricordo affiorasse beffardo nella propria memoria a ricordargli di star bruciando così tanto da rischiare di carbonizzare persino gli organi interni.  
Succedeva, spesso.  
Gli capitava di udire un suono, una voce più greve di altre e subito si gettava spasmodico alla sua ricerca. Avrebbe riconosciuto la sua voce tra mille. Il modo in cui vezzeggiava i tasti del pianoforte producendo una melodia armoniosa tra una folla di musicisti.  
Poi c'era stata quella fotografia.

_E tu  
_ _E noi  
_ _E lei  
_ _Fra noi  
_ _Vorrei  
_ _Non so  
_ _Che lei, o no  
_ _Le mani, le sue..._

Le mani di Maddalena che incorniciavano gran parte del volto di Niccolò mentre le loro labbra si erano ormai congiunte. Aveva finito per sognarla persino di notte, quella fotografia, in uno dei suoi peggiori incubi. Ma era la realtà. Maddalena l'aveva pubblicata su Instagram mentre si era illuso che il proprio ragazzo quella sera fosse a casa con la febbre. 29 Gennaio 2019. Inizialmente era stata solo un pensiero che lentamente si era insidiato dentro di sé e lo aveva reso dubbioso ad ogni bacio a fior di labbra, ad ogni ansimo soffocato, ad ogni ritardo agli appuntamenti. "Dov'eri?" "Come mai così in ritardo?"

_Pensiero stupendo  
Nasce un poco strisciando  
Si potrebbe trattare di bisogno d'amore  
Meglio non dire_

Poi pian piano si era concretizzato, anche se non osava spingersi oltre per averne conferma. Aveva trascorso un intero pomeriggio di Dicembre a studiare minuziosamente i graffi sulle spalle di Niccolò, impossibile si trattasse di uno dei suoi attacchi maniacali, neanche la torsione delle braccia gli avrebbe mai permesso di raggiungere quel punto ben preciso, poco sotto le scapole. Sapeva che Maddalena sarebbe tornata. Glielo aveva letto nello sguardo castano di ritorno dal Policlinico in cui Niccolò era stato ricoverato d'urgenza colto dall'ennesimo attacco per via del suo disturbo borderline di cui non era a conoscenza, sino ad allora. Glielo aveva letto nelle parole taglienti come lame quando gli aveva confessato che sarebbe stato solo uno tra i tanti. E aveva finito per crederci davvero. La sua era una consapevolezza tipica di ogni piccolo grande uomo che cerca di accettare il dolore per non soccombere troppo velocemente. Sapeva che la loro storia decennale non avrebbe potuto concludersi in un breve lasso di tempo. Sapeva che spesso i pensieri di Niccolò avrebbero condotto a lei, al senso di colpa che provava nei riguardi delle rispettive famiglie per come erano andate le cose. Sapeva tante cose, Martino, ma non sapeva che l'imminente ritorno di Maddalena avrebbe posto fine alla loro, di storia. 

_E tu ancora  
E noi ancora  
E lei un'altra volta fra noi  
Le mani questa volta sei tu e lei  
E lei a poco a poco di più, di più..._


	3. Io di te, ricordi

_"A Martino._   
_Questa è per te che credi ancora nei sentimenti nero su bianco._   
_Per te che ami l'odore dei libri appena acquistati._   
_Mi auguro adorerai ogni singola nota di questa canzone."_

Quella sera non avrebbe potuto ricevere regalo migliore, sospeso tra il pavimento della propria camera ed una felpa gettata su di esso alla rinfusa da inserire nel prossimo bucato.   
Aveva intravisto lo spartito seduto sul bordo del letto, le gambe penzolanti intente a dondolare. Lo aveva raccolto con iridi arse di curiosità, lo aveva toccato, ne aveva assaporato la melodia prima ancora che Niccolò potesse suonarla per lui. Con un sorriso smagliante aveva composto il suo numero, in attesa di una risposta che non sarebbe arrivata.  
Poche ore dopo uno sterile sms lo avvertiva di quanto Niccolò fosse stremato da un improvviso malanno di stagione e che non avrebbero potuto incontrarsi sino a completa guarigione.

_Sta' tranquillo, non appena sarò a posto suonerò per te_

Gli aveva detto, una risposta che non esauriva completamente la sete di curiosità di Martino. Quale melodia avrebbe avuto quella canzone, la sua canzone? Ed il titolo? Cosa lo aveva ispirato? Ma i messaggi evasivi di Niccolò lo convinsero a non indugiare oltre. Fin quando solo un paio di ore dopo in preda alla noia non aveva aperto Instagram e la foto appena pubblicata da Maddalena lo aveva investito come un treno in piena corsa, corsa folle che finisce per deragliare in una silente stazione ferroviaria, la sua. Travolto e tradito, aveva percorso a falcate i metri che lo separavano dall'abitazione di colui che aveva osato impadronirsi del proprio cuore e ridurlo a brandelli, tra le mani un'enorme scatola contenente tutti gli effetti personali che Niccolò amava lasciare in giro per casa quando dormivano assieme ed i regali ricevuti. 

  
_Apri. Non è stata neanche così scaltra da nascondere la geolocalizzazione._   
_Ma io..._   
_Ma tu niente, Nì. Niente. Un po' come noi adesso, niente. Non siamo più niente._   
_Lasciami spiegar...Che diavolo sono questi?_   
_Tutte le tue cose. Magari adesso potrai appenderle come souvenir in camera sua._

  
Adesso il treno era lui. Lui che fuggiva lasciandosi alle spalle la figura esile di Niccolò, lui che non osava deragliare nuovamente nella sua stazione.

_Aspetta!_

Aveva urlato l'altro cercando di seguirne la corsa, lo aveva afferrato per un braccio maldestramente costringendolo a voltarsi.

_Quando deciderai in che direzione debba proseguire la tua vita,_  
 _quando sarai tu a scegliere ciò che realmente ti rende felice,_  
 _solo allora potrai suonare per me. Non voglio spiegazioni._  
 _Una come lei l'hai avuta per dieci anni, te ne serviranno forse altri dieci per poterla lasciar andare.  
E a quel punto non credo importerà più di tanto a chi ti sta intorno, probabilmente saranno tutti attoniti dalla comparsa dei primi capelli bianchi per poter avere ancora la forza di sentenziare le tue scelte. Tra dieci anni probabilmente esisterà una legge a tutelarti, a tutelarci, a non farti temere di esprimere al meglio te stesso. Fino ad allora, però, accetterai il peso di vivere nell'ombra. Ci hai mai pensato? A te, intendo. Pensaci. _  
_Solo allora potrai suonare per me._

Nessun cambio di rotta. Aveva proseguito lungo Trastevere dopo che la mano di Niccolò ebbe lentamente abbandonato il proprio braccio.   
Eppure a volte ci pensa.  
Nonostante abbia detto a Niccolò di pensare, a volte è lui a pensarci.  
A come sarebbe andata se avesse ascoltato le sue ragioni.  
A come sarebbe stato affrontare la sua famiglia. Correre spensierati per strada.  
Ci pensa, Martino, dopo sette mesi trascorsi lontano. Lontano dal baretto e dal biliardino, lontano dagli amici di sempre. Lontano da Niccolò. Lontano da quello spartito che ha appena ritrovato per caso e che credeva per sempre andato.   
Fruga a lungo nella tasca dei jeans, come per assicurarsi che quel foglio di carta ripiegato sia davvero tangibile. E lo è davvero. Un po' come la telefonata che aveva da poco concluso con la segreteria studenti della propria università. Tirocinio retribuito presso il Policlinico Gemelli, non aveva potuto rinunciarvi. E per un attimo nulla gli pare poi così lontano. 


	4. Granata

Ci pensa, Niccolò.  
Alle battaglie da combattere per inseguire le ombre di se stesso. Scoprirsi.  
Alle urla di sua madre riecheggiare nella propria camera, alle sue lacrime concitate.

_Ho chiuso con Maddalena_

Le aveva detto soli due mesi fa.

_Le cose non andavano. Non sono mai andate  
Come puoi dire una cosa simile, Niccolò? Eravate perfetti!  
Forse per te, ma'. Forse perché non mi hai mai visto con Martino accanto  
E non lo farò!  
E non lo farai_

Si sentiva una granata. Aveva sognato per intere notti il momento in cui sarebbe esploso ed avrebbe raso al suolo ettari ed ettari di terreno e finalmente era accaduto. Il frastuono dell'esplosione neanche gli importava più. Le conseguenze. Le valigie preparate di tutta fretta, la porta di casa che si era richiusa alle proprie spalle. L'appartamento microscopico in cui era finito ad abitare con Eva e Giovanni, l'affitto da pagare e lo stipendio del Mr. Brown che bastava a stento a coprirne le spese. Il sapore agrodolce che gli invadeva la bocca. Il sapore di libertà. Poi giungeva l'amaro. Un sapore pungente, ferroso quanto il sangue, s'insidiava. Mancanze e rimorsi. Ha impugnato il cellulare innumerevoli volte in quegli ultimi due mesi, senza riuscire mai a comporre il numero di Martino. A cena spesso le parole gli muoiono in gola quando cerca stralci di lui nello sguardo vispo di Eva o nell'azzurro adamantino di Giovanni.

\- Zì ma che c'hai? Non hai toccato nulla oggi eppure Eva ci sa fare in cucina -

\- Sicuramente più di me e del mio tabasco... -

Poi risate. Sono quelli gli unici momenti in cui riesce a tenere la propria mente a galla, ad impedire che anneghi nell'oceano dei propri pensieri.

\- Seriamente... E' ancora per tua madre? Hai provato a telefonarle? -

\- Non vuole più saperne. Ed io altrettanto. Insomma...Se non è in grado di accettarmi per quello che sono non ha senso spendere del tempo assieme. Avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa, magari non... Non lo avrei perso -

Poi una mano, quella di Eva, che si posa sulla sua spalla. Non sa dire bene se funga da conforto o da pilastro per i tremori che stanno per giungere. Perché sa che arriveranno. E' ancora la granata di due mesi fa. Spesso esplode senza rendersene conto, privo di freni inibitori, ovunque.

\- Tu non...Non gli hai mai telefonato? Neanche dopo aver lasciato Maddalena? -

Era accaduto quasi per caso. Come tutte le grandi catastrofi o i migliori inizi, per caso. Gli incontri all'arcigay di Roma dove Filippo era il vicepresidente gli avevano donato una forza ineffabile. Aveva guardato negli occhi Maddalena e ci aveva visto Martino. Credeva di star impazzendo. L'orrore per quello che aveva permesso facesse ebbe il sopravvento una volta per tutte. Aveva cominciato a rigurgitare tutto quello che aveva sempre tenuto sottochiave. Un'indigestione di parole mai dette. Avrebbe voluto radere al suolo anche lei.

_Mi chiedi di venire al cinema con te, di fare foto per far credere alle tue amiche e alla tua famiglia che tu sia felice, che tu abbia un ragazzo favoloso. Ma io non sono il tuo fottuto ragazzo! Non lo sarò mai! Mi tieni intrappolato qui, in questa bolla per due, solo perché sai quanto sia complicato per me parlarne ad altri. Che merda sei, Maddalena? Ti do una notizia: ho parlato con mia madre, le ho detto di aver chiuso con te. Non vivo più con lei. E nemmeno con te._

_Se è quello che vuoi. Dieci anni non si dimenticano in fretta, sai_

_E' quello che voglio. Sta' lontana da me_

\- Non ne ho avuto il coraggio. Non mi crederebbe. E poi chi sono io per...Per tornare di soppiatto nella sua vita e rovinargliela con i miei casini -

\- Sei Niccolò, sei sempre tu. Sei quello che gli ha fottuto il cervello ed il cuore parlando di virus e di giraffe...Li ama, i tuoi casini, dico -

\- No Giò, non posso farlo. Magari ha anche un altro. Magari sta bene senza di me -

\- Sciocchezze zì -

\- E tu come lo sai? -

\- Sesto senso -

Scuote il capo. D'altronde le parole restano solo parole. E gli amici, spesso, finiscono per pronunciare esattamente ciò che ognuno vorrebbe sentirsi dire pur di non capitolare. Eppure gli piacerebbe credere che sia così, che in qualche modo Martino lo stia ancora pensando, che immagini ancora che melodia avrebbe avuto la canzone composta per lui. Poi lo squillo del cellulare di Eva lo desta, quasi sobbalza. O forse sono le uniche due parole pronunciate dalla giovane a fargli sobbalzare il cuore e la mente.

\- Sta tornando -

\- Come sarebbe a dire? -

\- Dice che è per un tirocinio qui al Policlinico. Arriverà tra qualche giorno-

Granata che esplode su granata. Diviene difficile stabilire dove inizino le macerie dell'uno e dove finiscano quelle dell'altro. Mesi fa aveva travolto Martino in piena corsa. Ora lui gli esplodeva con quella notizia, di contro. Perché è così che fa la vita. Decide, in un istante, di imporsi sui sentieri di ognuno. Si diletta a cambiare rotte, farne collidere altre. Esplode, la vita. Esplode addosso a Niccolò una sera alle porte di Settembre, cocci taglienti che lacerano la sua pelle lattea ma che raccoglie prontamente. 


End file.
